


A Not-Normal Week

by dummywithnoserotonin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boyfriends, Degradation, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Facials, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Solo, Nicknames, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Teasing, but interconnected, dtao3, fixing tags :), getting caught, jerking off, oneshot book, some chapters are gonna be bad deal with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dummywithnoserotonin/pseuds/dummywithnoserotonin
Summary: George wasn’t jealous, exactly, just really wanted to be in Dream or Sapnap’s place. Or maybe just be with them in general.- - -ON HOLD BECAUSE OF OTHER FIC(Go check it out :))
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 23
Kudos: 815





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dreamnotnap :) There is a possible second part if you guys would like. I got a bit lazy at the end, don’t mind that. I don’t think there’s any warning for this, but tell me if I’m wrong. Enjoy !!

It was supposed to be a normal week for George, go to school, finish classes, forget about work, sleep, and repeat. But his roommate Sapnap, he had other plans for how George’s days were going to go.

When the British boy walked into his apartment he shared, he was immediately met with the sight of Sapnap giving his boyfriend, Dream, head on the couch.

“Jesus fuck!” He yelled and shut the door, hearing the moans from the blonde stop and soon laughter was heard.

“You can come in now, George,” Sapnap said, and the smaller boy walked in the door.

“On the couch?” he mumbled, shooting a glare at the two amused boys who were now sat casually on the couch. “Dickheads.” he said and began walking past them to put his stuff away.

“You probably liked seeing it.” Sapnap called snarkily.

“Wh- fuck off!” George almost spun around to defend himself but decided against it since he could practically see his own face going red.

This brought more laughter and George went to the kitchen to get a snack. “Dream has his own apartment, did you have to do that here? Where you have a roommate.” George said, acting annoyed with the situation when he was really just more embarrassed.

“It wasn’t planned!” Came Dream’s wheeze, and pointed to the TV that was playing Treasure Planet to prove his point. 

“And yet I still walked in on it.” George replied, grabbing some chocolate covered raisins. “Anyway,” he said, starting to walk to his room. “Just please don’t be loud, I’m gonna try to sleep.” he said, waving half heartedly and going to his room.

That definitely wasn’t the weirdest thing that happened that week, or day, for that matter. For that day, they continued their previous activities, but of course they couldn’t be quiet. So George had to listen to that for half an hour. And when he thought they finally stopped, he heard two pairs of footsteps walk past his bedroom and into Sap’s. And then it started again, but closer this time.

So it was safe to say that he didn’t get to sleep, and that when he pulled his phone out, and put his headphones in, it still didn’t block those dumbasses out. And after a while he just ended up.. listening. The problem was, he liked guys too, specifically the guys that were fucking in the room next to him. It was hard to ignore the growing arousal in his stomach from the noises. And an idea popped in his head.

‘Well,’ He thought to himself, chewing at his lip nervously at the thought of the idea, ‘They wouldn’t know, right?’ Was his reasoning as he pulled the blanket off of himself and looked at the faint bulge in his pants. He sighed and took out his earbuds, the noise becoming only louder and more tempting as he sat up. He was really about to jack off to his best friend’s and best friend’s boyfriend’s moans. This was a new low.

Pushing the guilty thoughts out of the way and deciding to deal with them after, he pushed his pants and boxers down in one motion. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall that bordered to Sapnap’s room. Just barely he could feel the deep rocking of the bed frame against the wall through it, and he could clearly hear through the thin walls all the noises both of them were letting out. One hand moved to his half-hard dick, and he exhaled quietly as he wrapped his hand around himself. He started moving his hand up and down, trying to match his pace with the rocks of the bed in the other room. After about a minute of trying to get into rhythm, he got into a good one and began letting out his own quiet sounds. The Brit knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his noises quiet, he bit down on his other hand to muffle himself.

His mind raced with ideas of what one of them would do to him right now, switching between Sapnap and Dream until his mind got too foggy to switch scenarios and placed himself with both at the same time. Just the thought of that had him shortly thrusting into his hand as he could practically feel Dream’s breath against his neck, Sapnap’s hands roughly pulling him any way the Texan would like. In his head, his hair was tugged back so he could meet piercing green eyes as a different pair of hands teased around his crotch. And when he opened his eyes, he was met with the blank wall in front of him, making him remember he was getting off to his friends’ fucking about 15 feet away. George closed his eyes again and his mind jumped to the thought of them finding him right now, going to an unrealistic setting where they would crawl on top of him, degrade him for being so creepy, then fuck him senseless (maybe at the same time, his mind supplied) before offering it anytime. The image brought him close to the edge and he whined quietly into his hand, thrusting into his hand quickly now and his rhythm offset like at the beginning. His mind just yelled ‘Sapnap Dream’ over and over again until he made a final strong thrust and released into his hand gracelessly. His mind had a bit of a ring to it as he calmed down from the orgasm, embarrassed by how hard he’d cum and the overall fact of what he just did.  
“That did not happen,” he decided quietly to himself, reaching to grab a dirty shirt to wipe himself off with. After he’d deemed himself clean enough, he pulled up his pants and got up to reevaluate his life. Deciding to distract himself from guilt with work, he booted up his PC and started coding on the project he was supposed to do for a client.

A few minutes went by and he heard stumbling from Sap’s room, past his, along with giggling and ‘shush’es from the boyfriends. A stab of jealousy and sadness came to him so suddenly he jumped in his seat from it. ‘Stupid feelings, making me feel.’ He thought with dry humor, grumbling to himself before he went back to coding. The shower turned on, and it was another few minutes before they began belting out some song George couldn’t understand. He smiled to himself, but put on his headphones so he could focus and got back to work.

Another 20 minutes and his door opened, flooding the room with light that he slightly cringed back at, despite staring at his computer. He slipped his headphones off briefly and spun to look at his door. Sapnap was there, Dream passing by him on the way back to Sapnap’s room.

“Hey,” he said to Sap, smiling a little as the other leaned against the door. ‘I might’ve just got off to him and his boyfriend fuckinf but he doesn’t need to know that.’ he thought as guilt coiled in his gut, making him have to keep himself from hiding away forever in his room so he wouldn’t have to face them.

“Hey, I thought you were gonna sleep?” Sapnap asked, his voice going a bit soft with an undertone of guilt.

“Yeah, I tried. You guys are a bit loud,” He said, thought offered a playful smile to let him know he didn’t mind. He definitely didn’t mind that much.

“Sorry!” Sapnap gave a small awkward laugh, rubbing his neck and closing his eyes.

“Also Dream is terrible at singing, tell him that.” George grinned to himself as he turned back to his work, trying to fix an error that came up, which he fixed, only for the fix to cause an error somewhere else.

“Will do.” Sapnap said, then paused, almost hesitantly. “Go to sleep, George, you’re gonna hate yourself if you don’t. It’s already 11, you have a class at 6.” He advised, getting a hum in response before he stepped back and closed the door.

George heard footsteps receding down the hall, and he sighed to himself heavily. Now, whenever he was near Sapnap, he just felt a heavy cloud of guilt around him, and that would probably be the same with Dream. Instead of getting to work or moving, he tried to figure out a way to justify his actions and make it not as bad as it was. But eventually he just found no way to and laid his head on his desk. After a little more thought he pulled up twitter and tweeted: “Guilt: not good, 0 pogs out of 5 pogs. smh” and leaned back in his chair. Then he actually looked at the code, figured that would distract him, and started again to fix the chain of errors it had.

It was hours later when he finished fixing that chain of errors, his eyes drooping every other second. Next thing he knew he was falling asleep in his chair, and seemingly in a second, he was woken up by a slightly frantic Sapnap.

“Wha-what do you want?” he asked, his body feeling all achy from the position he’d slept in.

“It’s 6:30, George.” Sapnap said, in an annoyed tone.

“Yeah, and I wanna slee- oh shit!” He yelled and jumped from his seat, his knee hitting his desk. “Fuck,” he swore under his breath and grabbed some good clothes. “Why the fuck didn’t you wake me up sooner?”

“Because I was busy cuddling,” Sapnap replied.

“I have a test today, Snapmap,” George said as he just changed quickly, easily used to it with Sapnap in the room. “Turn around, asshole,” He said as he was pulling off his shirt. He didn’t really care, But Sapnap did, “Where is Dream anyway?” He asked after a moment while he was pulling his new shirt on.

“I think he fell asleep again.” Sap replied, looking at George’s computer. “Why did you stay up until 3 AM?!” He said loudly.

“Because there was this error in my code that when I fixed caused another error and so on. It was fucking great.” George said, the last part sarcastic as he finished changing. “Anyway, I have to go. Please don’t make me walk in on you guys again.” He said, grabbing his bag and racing out the door without a response.

But quickly he knocked into Dream and stumbled back a bit, “Sorry, class,” he said, giving a tired smile  
and quickly rushed past him. 

And so the day went by, in a blur. He definitely didn’t do well on the test, oh well. Then he was walking home again and went into the door.

Sapnap wasn’t there, since he had his own classes to attend to, but not nearly as many, since he wasn’t in the same major or grade. But Dream was still there, splayed out on the couch and watching some football game. 

“Hey, waiting for Snapchat?” George asked, sitting on the couch but not too close to Dream.

“Yeah, he says he should be done in like 30 minutes,” Dream replied, his focus still on the tv.

George hummed in acknowledgment before he glanced at the blonde. Though his hopes had said otherwise, the same cloud of guilt hung over him like with Sapnap. So he simply sighed and went on his phone. Ignoring your emotions, great.

As said, about 30 minutes later the door opened and both on the couch looked to see an annoyed brunette in the door.

“Rough day?” Dream asked carefully, his attention finally on something else than football (‘soccer.’ George added in his mind). 

“How could you tell?” Sapnap mumbled and put his bags down, going over and placing himself between George and Dream. Dream opened his arms for an embrace which Sap happily took, then suddenly tugged George into the hug.

With a bit of a confused and surprised splutter, George tensed for just a moment before he relaxed and hugged Sapnap as well.

“What happened?” He asked, getting into a more comfortable position with the two. While he tried to listen to Sapnap’s problems, all he could focus on was how close both of them were, and hoped Dream would respond. After some talking between the two, the channel was changed to some show Sapnap had to have rewatched 20 times at this point.

They stayed like that, and George felt his eyes get heavy with how exhausted he was. Yawning, he shuffled closer unconsciously to the warmth Sapnap gave and closed his eyes.

He woke up and it was dark out, being picked up by someone as he made a soft confused noise.

“The fuck?” he mumbled, blinking so he could see who it was. A wheeze sounded from the person and he didn’t need to look. “What are you doing, Dream?” he asked, struggling a bit in the grip.

“I’m carrying you to bed, you need sleep so stop wriggling.” Dream explained but George just continued trying to get out. Dream sighed deeply and loosened his grip enough to almost make George fall, who yelped and wrapped his arms around Dream’s neck.

Two laughs sounded as George relaxed, an unamused expression on his face. “Fuck off,” he said as he was carried into his bedroom and thrown on the bed.

“Goodnight dumbass,” Sapnap said.

“Night George.” Dream added and then his door was closed.

Now he couldn’t help but let his heart flutter with possibility because of the interaction. It felt weirdly intimate, and the fact that they had both been there and neither weirded out by it filled him with childish joy. So, he sat for the next 15 minutes, drifting off with thoughts of the blonde and brunette.

The next few days went similarly, Dream coming and going from their apartment and George falling deeper for both of them by the day. Then the fifth day of the week came, Friday, that’s where it started getting weird. Again.

George came home, to hear the couple banging again in Sapnap’s room.

“Oh my god.” He said to himself, putting his head in his hands and going to the kitchen and eating to ignore them. He grabbed a bowl of chips and sat in the living room, turning on some random show he didn’t pay attention to. He was just thinking about them. He bit his lip as the scenarios went through his head again, unintentionally starting to touch himself and tease himself. Half his mind told him it was one weird, and two he could easily get caught, but the other half was just horny as fuck. The thing was, he hadn’t gotten off since Monday because he didn’t want to think of it. So, it didn’t take much for him to get needy and desperate for an orgasm.

He was thrusting up into his hand desperately, his head thrown back and unfiltered moans and whimpers coming from him. At one point he was moaning out both Dream and Sap’s names, his tongue lolling out slightly which made his speech slurred. Not that anyone would hear anyway, right?

Wrong. His haze was snapped when a familiar voice spoke, “Georgie, what’re you doing?” Sapnap asked, the sudden voice getting George to jump and take his hand away, scrambling to cover himself.

“I-I was just uhh..”

“Looks like you were touching yourself? Maybe to us fucking?” He then noticed Dream in the room, behind Sapnap with a sly smirk. 

“I wasn’t!” George defended weakly, not sure if he was dreaming or not when Sapnap began walking towards him, followed closely by Dream.

“Are you sure?” Sap asked, getting a quick shake of the head and avoided eye contact from the smaller one.

Now, George couldn’t tell where this was going, despite the obvious implications, until he was forced to meet aroused almost black eyes.

“Don’t lie.” He warned, getting a slow nod in response. “Good boy.” The other grinned at the shiver it elicited, not surprised to find a praise kink so prominent.

“George, you want this, 100%?” Dream said, nudging his boyfriend to try to remind him about the fact this would (hopefully) be their first time with George and it wasn’t all nonverbal like they were used to.

“I- Y-yeah! I do definitely, yeah,” he said, his eyes a bit wide in surprise still. At this admission, the youngest dove to catch the oldest’s lips in a dominating kiss. The slight roughness and control shown to George by the kiss made him whimper needily, reaching out to pull Sap closer.

He jumped in surprise when another pair of lips met his neck, but when they hesitated there he leaned quickly into them. He was so far gone he barely registered his own pathetic whine when the other pulled away from his mouth. 

“Dream, bedroom?” Sap asked, forcing the tallest to pull away from George’s neck, which he hadn’t even started with.

“Yes, obviously.” Dream said, looking at George in question who nodded eagerly. Dream picked him up, and he felt a different kind of surge in his heart from the last time. Now he was forced to wrap his arms and legs around Dream so he wouldn’t fall, facing the man eagerly. Dream adjusted him to where he wanted George, easily manhandling him which made the smaller whine as he was carried to Sapnap’s bedroom.

His brain barely had time to catch up with this, and the short walk gave it more than enough to. Since Dream wouldn’t kiss him in favor of being able to see where he was walking, George buried his face in the tanned one’s neck, leaving little bites and kisses around there. He heard the faintest of whimpers outpour from Dream. Grinning devilishly against the neck, he got more confident with his bites, and got louder noises in return. Until he was thrown onto the bed like a few nights ago, his senses going disoriented until he blinked and Dream was on top of him, almost growling in annoyance.

“Don't tease me, it doesn’t end well, slut,” He said, lightly testing a degradation kink and given confirmation by the quick change of smug to needy expression. 

George yelped as a hand from the side met his member, wrapping around it loosely and lazily. He looked to the side to be met with Sapnap looking impatient.

“Don’t steal all his attention, Dreamie,” He said, glaring at the other top before looking at George again and kissing him deeply. At the same time he started moving his hand in lazy and teasing strokes, causing George to practically writhe in place. He tried to buck his hips but the man on top of him stopped that, his hand giving almost bruising grips. George whined desperately into Sapnap’s mouth, pulling away for a moment.

“Please,” He whimpered, his eyes going a bit teary from the teasing.

“You okay?” Sapnap asked, concerned at the tears that were gathering in the smallest’s eyes.

George nodded quickly, “Yes! Just.. well, sensitive I guess,” He admitted sheepishly. It was probably a mistake to admit he was just sensitive, but a good one either way.

Sapnap gave a smirk and looked at Dream, who had an identical look. It seemed like some kind of telepathy was going on as soon both of them got up, Dream giving him a gentle push to roll over.

“On your stomach,” he ordered, and George complied quickly, not sure how the two got him so pliant so quickly. “Good boy,” he added, which made George bite his lip.

“You’re okay with.. uh one of us fucking you, yeah?” Sapnap asked, unsurprisingly blunt with the question.

“Yeah, that’s fine, just hurry up,” George said, his impatient nature coming around.

“Don’t rush us, George.” Sap growled and the other could practically feel the eye roll he gave. So, he rolled over again and looked at Sapnap.

“But you guys are slow.” He complained, propping himself up on his elbows.

Sapnap, not being the one to tame brattiness, looked over at Dream for some help but the blonde was busy undressing.

“George-“

“I mean,” He interrupted, easily seeing that the taller brunette wasn’t good with brats. George got up and walked over to him, not noticing Dream finally realizing what George was doing. “I could go back to the couch and-“ he yelped at the end of his sentence, his hair being pulled back quickly.

“Don’t be a fucking brat George.” Dream growled, glaring into surprised brown eyes. “Sapnap might not be able to take care of you-“ Sapnap gave an annoyed protest, “- but i definitely can.” He said with a threatening tone.

“Oh really, can you?” George challenged, trying to get out of the grip on his hair half heartedly.

“Yes. Don’t test me.” Dream seemed to be getting more annoyed which only urged George on.

“I think testing you sounds fun, maybe you’re all talk,” George replied, finally getting away from the hold on his hair and turning to face Dream indignantly.

Dream took a step towards him, into his space and getting George to take a step back, only to be met with Sapnap blocking his path. His breath hitched slightly as the other leaned into his ear, “I guess you’ll see.”

Then Dream stepped away and he was pushed onto the bed again, Sapnap going in front of him and Dream behind him. 

“If it’s too much, say red, if you want to pause, say yellow. And if you can’t talk, tap my thigh three times.” Sapnap said, his voice going softer until George nodded quickly. 

He felt Dream bring grab his hips and bring them up, getting George to keep himself up on his knees. His face went red at the vulnerable position.

“So cute, George, you being pliant for me now?” Dream cooed, making George hide his face in embarrassment, but he was quickly getting too desperate to brat. Sapnap grabbed his chin and forced eye contact with the other. 

“His face is all red. no more bratting, George?” Sapnap asked, getting an annoyed glare in response. But his face changed to surprise when he felt Dream push a lubed finger into him.

“Fuck,” he let out a breathy moan, his head leaning into Sapnap’s hand unconsciously. He heard a soft ‘Awe’ from Sap and a hand ran through his hair just as he closed his eyes and Dream started moving his finger.

“Being good now, pup?” Sap’s voice came through and George bit his lip to not moan out at the nickname. Sapnap noticed easily, and grinned at the discovery. “You like that nickname, hm?” George was about to protest at the teasing words before Dream added another finger.

He whimpered softly and gave a nod at another concerned look, moving his hands to tug at Sap’s boxers which he had left on.

“Can I..?” George mumbled, embarrassed by the request and looking up at Sap.

“Can you what, pup?” Sap asked. Dream thought then was a good idea to crook his fingers in just the right way, sending a jolt of pleasure through him. When he didn’t answer because of the small haze of pleasure, Sapnap spoke, “What do you wanna do?” He prompted again.

“S-suck you off?” George mumbled, chewing at his lip a bit. He glanced up at Sapnap, who was smirking and got another question from the blonde behind him instead.

“Just to make sure, you’re clean, George?” Dream asked, trusting the Brit enough not to lie.

“Yes I’m clean I haven’t had a partner in a year,” George replied, thinning patience even though he knew it was necessary. “But, can I?” he looked back to Sap.

“Yeah, go ahead,” Sapnap said, sighing in relief when his boxers were pushed down eagerly. He chuckled at the eager look on George's face as the smallest licked his lips. With another last look of confirmation, and another nod, he quickly took Sapnap into his mouth. The Texan moaned and put a hand in George’s hair, but didn’t push him down quite yet.

George overestimated his ability in how much he could take, and went a little too far down. His gag reflex kicked in and he pulled off, coughing a bit and a few tears stinging his eyes again.

“You okay?” Sapnap asked kindly, and glanced at Dream to pause his prepping. George made a quiet whine when Dream stopped but nodded at Sapnap.

“I’m good, yeah,” He said, catching his breath again and soon the fingers resumed their thrusts. He breathed out another curse and glanced at Sap’s dick again. Figuring he should know his limits better now, he lowered his mouth down onto his member and used a hand to stroke the part he couldn’t get to with his mouth.

“Shit, George,” He threw his head back and ran his fingers through George’s hair, his eyes closed. Sap had to keep from thrusting into George’s mouth when he moaned around him, apparently because Dream had added a third finger.

After a little while of slightly training his throat, George could get almost all the way down, and his mind continued to haze up. Eventually he ended up just holding Sapnap’s cock in his throat, only zoning back in when Sap talked to him.

“Georgie can I fuck your throat?” He asked, making George’s face burn before he nodded a bit. Sapnap smirked and pulled George up just a little bit before beginning to make shallow thrusts. When he would hit the back of George’s throat it was more unexpected now, so he couldn’t help the little muffled gags and coughs that came. As the thrusts became tougher and quicker, his eyes teared up again and spit dribbled down his chin.

It took him a moment to realize when the fingers were pulled out. He whined softly into Sap, the sound slightly garbled by the thrusts and leaned back to try to chase the feeling of fullness. Soon Sapnap pulled out of George’s mouth, and the smaller panted to catch his breath to voice his complaints.

“Why’d you.. why’d you stop?” He asked quickly, looking at Sapnap with almost a sad look.

“I just wanna make sure you’re completely okay with this, George.” Dream said.

“Yes! Yes I am now please get on with it!” George said, a whiny undertone to the words.

“Impatient slut,” Sapnap said, smirking at the way it had George bite his lip. But quickly it turned into almost an ‘o’ as Dream pushed in.

“Oh fuck,” George mumbled, his hands scrabbling for a grip on where they resting on Sapnap’s thighs.

“Good?”

“Good, yes, yes, really good,” George nodded quickly and pushed back against Dream who was going too slowly for his own preference.

Dream chuckled behind him, “Just wanna be filled up, Georgie? Hm? Our little cockwhore?” George moaned out at the words, and had his hair pulled up to look at Sapnap quickly.

“If you want to be filled so bad, why don’t you get your throat filled too?” He asked, and George quickly  
complied just as Dream bottomed out. He pulled back painfully slowly before thrusting back in quickly. George moaned around Sapnap and tapped his thigh, trying to get him to thrust himself since his muscles were practically useless.

Dream got in a rhythm quickly, and Sapnap got in the same rhythm after another minute. George was left to just go slightly limp and just be a moaning mess until he quickly got close. He gave a more needy whine, looking up at Sap.

“What do you need, baby? You gotta tell me.” Sapnap teased, since he still was keeping George in the same place and thrusting into his mouth. George let out another pitiful whine, trying to point to his leaking member.

“Don’t be too mean, Sappy,” Dream scolded lightly, knowing what George needed and reaching one hand around. He wrapped his hand around George’s member and the smallest let out a relieved moan.

Another few moments of nothing but moaning went by before Sapnap tightened his grip on George’s hair. It sent pleasant jolts down his spine and he barely heard the warning of Sapnap’s release.

“George I’m gonna cum, fuck. In or out?” He asked, obviously struggling to not cum right then and wait for an answer from George. George simply pulled off of him, not wanting to deal with the taste right then. Almost immediately Sapnap came, painting his face with dribbling white while George was able to focus on Dream still pounding into him.

Seemingly knowing that George was now more focused on him, Dream angled his next thrust to directly hit George’s prostate. George yelled out an almost unintelligible curse as he suddenly came, an almost ringing in his ears. But Dream continued his thrusts, making George whine from the overstimulation once his orgasm was done. His mouth fell open and he scratched at Sapnap’s thighs, and though it was a lot he loved it all.

“Good?” Sapnap mumbled, just to make sure if George was too out of it to even remember the safe word.

George nodded in response, tearing spilling over his eyes as Dream finally seemed to be getting close.

“George, shit, I’m close,” Dream moaned out, placing both his hands on George’s hips again and his thrusts getting quicker. George gave a little whine in response, trying to get his brain to get a word out.

“Out, not in,” he mumbled, knowing he wasn’t gonna spend time cleaning himself after this. Listening to the request, Dream pulled out and stroked himself to completion, moaning out both their names as he came.

After the blonde got through his haze of orgasm, George’s limbs went out and he laid down (fell down) quickly. He rolled onto his back, panting and trying to recover from the intensity of that.

“Holy shit,” he mumbled, just now realizing that he just fucked his two best friends, at the same time. Sapnap chuckled as Dream went to get something to clean them up with. “Is that.. Is that normal?” He asked, still trying to catch his breath.

“Yes?” Sapnap said, raising an eyebrow like George should’ve known that.

“How was I supposed to know?” George mumbled, sitting up as Dream came back with some water bottles and a towel.

“George you’re such a dumbass, we’re in an open relationship,” Sapnap explained and George’s eyes widened.

“How did I not know this?” He asked, taking a few gulps of water.

“You probably didn’t listen when he told you,” Dream said, already cleaned off and started cleaning George off, starting with wiping the slightly smeared cum off of his face. George relaxed slightly into the touch, letting him clean the rest of him off and then Sapnap got up.

“So, did you wanna do this again, or is it a one time thing?” Sapnap asked, grabbing a few sets of clothes for all of them. 

George thought for a moment. He couldn’t tell if they just wanted a third partner for the sex part, or for romance as well, but he just wanted to be at least a bit closer to romantic.

“I'd be happy to do it again, if both of you want to.” He decided, glancing at them for confirmation. “Maybe I can top.” That earned him a chuckle of amusement.

“Yes, we would like to again, but you’re a bottom.” Dream said after he’d exchanged a glance with his boyfriend.

“I have topped!” That was a lie. He’d almost topped, then decided not to at the last moment.

“Really?” Sapnap said, unconvinced at the statement.

“Well, almost-“

“So you didn’t! Bottom.” Dream decided, shrugging as clothes were thrown at the two. George put on his, which were way too big for him.

“I think you gave me Dream’s clothes, Sap,” He complained, but got a sly smirk in return.

“Nah, I just thought you’d look cute in them.” Sapnap said, his smirk widening at the red that crawled up George’s neck.

“You’re a dumbass,” George mumbled as Dream laid down beside him and Sapnap on the other side of Dream. He huffed and turned to lay down and cuddle up to Dream.

“You love it,” Sapnap replied. George hummed a protest, suddenly tired from all that they’d done.

“I’m gonna kill you both if I miss class again.” He said, completely forgetting the day.

“It’s Friday, George.”

“Oh.”

Sapnap burst into laughter and George shouted an indignant “Shut up!” as Dream joined with his wheezing laughs. “I’m just gonna go to my room to sleep, fuck you,” George said and got up.

“We just did that, sweetheart,” Dream said with a sweet tone as he pulled George back against his chest. George protested half heartedly before he reached again and they all fell silent.

Easily, all three fell asleep, George still wondering if this was romantic or just sexual.

Well, he’d deal with that later. It couldn’t cause that much hurt, right?


	2. Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally just plot, and fun stuff, this has taken weeks. i need to fix the tags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take it, it’s terrible.

George woke up the next day, still in Sapnap’s bed but there was a lack of Sapnap or Dream in the bed. He rolled over and made a confused noise, glancing around the room to find the door open, but no one in sight.

He sighed and sat up, yawning and stretching for a minute before he got up and sleepily stumbled to where he heard Sap and Dream talking. He got into the kitchen and saw Dream almost spit out the coffee he was drinking, which caused Sapnap to start laughing at him, and George to get confused again.

“What?” He asked, somehow an annoyed tone making it past his confused tone.

“I think Dream just-“ Sapnap broke off in another round of laughter, “just had a gay panic when he saw you in his clothes.” He finished after a moment. 

“Oh,” George glanced down at the clothes he forgot he was wearing, “So I look good, Dreamie?” He teased, grinning at the way Dream’s face went a little red.

“Yes, but you always look good, George,” Dream said, now getting a turn to be smug when George went a bit red and turned around to get some cereal.

“What do you guys wanna do today?” Sap butted into the flirting, looking at Dream, then to George.

“Movie?” Dream asked, getting a nod in response from both.

“As long as it’s not a horror movie, sure,” George said, and Dream grinned as he looked at Sapnap.

“Boom! No horror movies, Sap!” He almost yelled in excitement, getting a confused look from George as the smallest got a bowl.

“I always want to watch horror movies because they’re the best but Dream over here is a pussy.” Sapnap explained, but had already lost the argument when George shook his head.

“No, Dream isn’t a pussy, not in this regard at least, you’re just insane.” George said simply, now getting  
both of them looking annoyed at him.

“‘In this regard’ The fuck does that mean?” Dream huffed, glaring lightly at George.

“Oh come on! Horror movies are great!” Sap protested. George simply shrugged and ignored Dream’s question.

“I’m gonna work on some code for a while, tell me when you wanna watch a movie,” George said, taking his bowl of cereal and disappearing into his room.

He got into his room and ignored the cereal, sitting at his computer. He would get work done, and not ponder about the inevitability of finding out this wasn’t romantic.

Well, nothing had changed, they still acted like they did normally. So, they were just friends with benefits? There had been no difference, no open romantic affection. 

‘Not pondering.’ He reminded himself as his thoughts just started to spiral, and closed his eyes. And so, for the next few hours, he went from working, to twitter, to pondering, and repeated that cycle.

“George!” Dream burst into his room, which he had put into darkness with his curtains and a blanket or two. George jumped, and hit the same knee that he’d hit earlier that week.

“Ow- fuck- what?” George asked, rubbing his knee and snapping out of the trance he’d been in for the past half an hour.

“Movie?” Dream asked, much more calm and grinning that he had successfully scared George.

“Yeah, what are we gonna watch?” George asked, getting up and walking to the living room with Dream.

“I dunno, I said we should watch Old Guard, Sapnap said The Village, so you either can pick one of those or pick some other movie.” Dream explained, and George sat down on the couch.

“Where’s Sapna-“ He was cut off by popcorn being thrown at him. “Oh.” He rolled his eyes and stuck his middle finger up towards where Sapnap presumably was.

“Oh come on now, you didn’t hear him?” Dream asked, grinning at George as he sat on one side of him and Sapnap sat next to Dream.

“I think we should watch Up.” George suggested.

“What?” Sapnap laughed, looking at George across from Dream with a confused look. George shook his head and laughed lightly, “I’m kidding, but, I’d rather watch Old Guard than Village,” He added, and saw Dream celebrate and Sapnap groan in defeat.

“Boom! Told you my taste was better.” Dream said, poking Sapnap’s cheek.

“Yeah, whatever,” Sapnap glared at the other and grabbed the remote, choosing Old Guard and relaxing as he put the popcorn bowl on the table.

Dream pulled both of them closer to him, and while Sapnap happily snuggled into the embrace, George’s face went red and he tensed for just a moment. Dream noticed and politely recoiled his arm, but on a second thought, George leaned back into him and tugged the blonde’s arm around himself. Hearing a soft chuckle, George focused on the movie after that and enjoyed the cuddles.

George had actually gotten a good sleep last night, so Sapnap fell asleep, and Dream and George stayed up to finish the movie. They slowly got closer to each other before George was practically in his lap, not thinking much about it. Dream eventually just pulled him fully onto his lap, and George giggled in slight surprise, but relaxed into his embrace. The movie continued, and they just picked another once it was done, fully knowing they were fucking their sleep schedules up again.

“Call me by your name?” Dream suggested, raising an eyebrow.

“That’s such a.. romance-y movie,” George complained, but Dream just fixed him with a questioning look. “Alright, yeah we can watch it.” He sighed and agreed, nodding with a stupid smile on his face.

“Pog,” Dream grinned and put the movie on, proceeding to wrap his arms around George again. It went normal again, but Dream, being Dream, started tracing kisses along his neck.

“What are you doing?” George mumbled, rolling his eyes. He just got a low laugh in response, continuing the kisses until George decided he wasn’t gonna actually do anything and relax again.

“Y’know,” Dream began, settling for resting his chin on George’s shoulder instead of kissing his neck. “We never actually talked about kinks, limits, safewords.” He said, and George nodded a bit.

“Yeah, we should’ve, huh?” George said, “We can if Sapnap wakes up, then?” He asked, and got silence as an agreement. Then words were coming out of his mouth without his permission, “And the whole- me- being a third, is that? Just sexual? or?” He asked, his words rushed but somehow holding a tone that was at least not nervous.

“Well, Sap and I were hoping it was..” He trailed off for a quick moment, his words devolving into the anxiety that George had kept away, “That it was romantic? It might be a bit much, and you don’t have to, obviously, like we’re fine if you want it to be just sexual but we were definitely hoping for romantic- romance- you get what I’m saying.” Dream rambled, making George have to stifle a giggle as he mulled the words over. Or maybe the giggle was just happiness.

“Yes, Dream, I would like it to be romantic,” He nodded, “Dummy,” He added playfully, not getting a response as Dream threw his hands up in victory. The sudden action made George release his laughter and Sapnap jump up a bit from his sleep, startled. That made Dream go into his tea kettle laughing while Sap made some annoyed mumbles.

“What are you guys even doing? Why are you laughing so hard?” He asked once his partners had finished their laughing fits.

“Dream got excited because I said I wanted this whole thing to be romantic,” George said, gesturing to the three on the couch.

“Oh, but why are you on his- wait what?!” It took him a few moments before he realized what George had said. “You do?!” He asked, almost like an excited puppy and when George nodded he launched himself half onto Dream’s lap to hug George… which had them both tumbling off.

“Wow?” George said, now on the ground with Sap hugging him.

“He liked you before me and him got together,” Dream said, smiling at how Sapnap had just almost zoned out with happiness.

“Oh. Really?” George asked, finally wrapping his arms around Sapnap while looking at the other boy.

“Yeah. It wasn’t by a long time, but still.” Sapnap replied, rolling off of George as not to crush the small boy.

“So we’re boyfriends, then?” George asked, a wide smile going onto his face when both of them nodded with excited verbal agreements.

They all sat in content silence for a while, the two on the floor turning to watch the end of the movie. Once it was done Dream suggested they all go to bed, and despite some whining from George about not having classes the next day, they went to Sap’s room. All three laid down, George squished in the middle this time and they ended up each going on their phones quietly.

“George and I also wanted to talk about kinks, Sap,” Dream said randomly, making George splutter in surprise at the suddenness.

“Oh, yeah, that’s a good idea. We kinda rushed into it,” Apparently it was normal because Sapnap shrugged casually at the proposition. “I mean, we know each other’s kinks; George?” He asked, turning slightly to look at the brunette.

“Oh uh, I dunno.” He knew, he just always felt awkward talking about them.

“Would you wanna write them down?” Sapnap seemed to get why he was reluctant, and George thought a bit before he just nodded. 

He went onto the notes app on his phone, typing out a list of kinks he had, limits, and the safewords he’d like to use.

Once he looked over the list probably too many times, he held the phone out and felt it taken from him by Sapnap.

“Want me to read them out loud?” Sap asked, his voice almost startlingly soft as he placed a comforting hand on George’s knee. George giggled a bit at the babying, but was inevitably thankful for it as he nodded.

“Yeah, that’s alright.” He agreed and they all sat up slightly before Sap began reading the list.

“So, kinks you know, petnames, praise, manhandling, degradation, and an oral fixation,” he began, grinning at the ideas just the list gave him. “Kinks you wanna try, pain, knifeplay, edgeplay, punishment stuff, and you’ll pretty much try everything?” Sapnap looked to the now red faced George to make sure he was understanding that right.

“Mhm,” George replied, pulling his knees to his chest to hide from the embarrassment, even if this was normal for the other two.

“Okay soft limits are possessive talk, choking, marking. Asking for Dream, do you have any problems with piss?“

“I don’t have a piss kink, Sap why do you think this??” Dream asked, wheezing which made George laugh.

“What? And I don’t, but why?” The Brit asked.

“I think Dream has a piss kink and just won’t tell me.” Sapnap shrugged a bit.

“I do not.”

“Anyway, hard limits are cnc, gags, scat or anything similar. And safewords and safecues are the color system or two pinches anywhere.” Sapnap finished the list, and Dream seemed to make sure he remembered the limits and safewords before he nodded.

“Alright, well, I’ve got painplay, bondage, petplay, collars are pretty cool, I like overstimming people as you’ve noticed, voyeurism, primal, predator prey stuff, and orgasm delay and stuff.” Dream listed off easily, making George’s eyes widen and he had to keep scenarios out of his mind so they could finish the conversation.

“You probably have a blood kink, wasn’t your ex that one guy who always said that weird shit about a blood god?” Sapnap supplied, but Dream shook his head with a laugh.

“We don’t talk about that.”

“Wait, you dated Techno?”

“Yeah it was like a while ago. Anyway, my soft limits are being choked, blindfolded, and waxplay. Hard limits is pretty much nothing yet? Well, scat, but that’s it.” Dream explained, “I just use the stoplight system and three taps for safewords.” He added.

“Alright, guess I had to go last.” Sapnap joked, poking Dream before he thought for a small moment, “Okay kinks, daddy kink, I like teasing, blowjobs are top tier, I like collars, same as Dream, but I don’t like wearing them, and I like tying people up. My soft limits are cnc, being tied up, blindfolds, and piss. My hard limits are scat, choking, and waxplay. And safewords, I use color system.” The Texan finished. George nodded, trying to keep the amount of info in his head, mainly focusing on the limits and kinks he would like to try.

“Okay. Well that’s a lot.” He said, sitting back and giving a smile to both of them.

“Did you wanna do something tonight?” Dream asked, and George laughed a bit, making the other two confused.

“Hell no, I’m still sore,” George explained, and they hummed in acknowledgment.

“Well you said you wanted to try out pain-“

“Oh my God shut up.” George shook his head at Dream’s statement and laid down all the way. “I’m gonna sleep.” He said simply.

He closed his eyes and felt the other two settle next to him, and the lamp was turned off before Dream wrapped his arm around George’s waist while Sapnap half laid on George. He didn’t really mind, though, and they all got to sleep again.

George woke up first this time, and when he tried to get up, he was pulled back by one, then two pairs of arms. The restriction and the fact he really had to go to the bathroom made him groan and continue to try to get up.

“George stay here,” came a sleepy mumble from Dream, he was pretty sure.

“I need to take a piss, dumbass,” George said grumpily, finally getting up and speed walking to the bathroom.

When he came back, Sapnap was laughing and Dream’s face was beet red. They both were sitting up and Dream looked done with Sapnap and embarrassed at the same time.

“I fucking knew it!” Sapnap practically yelled, making George all the more confused.

“It was not related to that!”

“Then what was it?!”

“Morning wood? I dunno?”

“What?” George asked, cutting into the confusing argument.

“I think that I finally proved Dream has a piss kink because he got hard-“

“I got morning wood-“

“-when you were doing that weird waddle to the bathroom.”

“What weird waddle thing?” George asked, more concerned with the judging of his walking than Dream’s uncovered kinks.

“You do it when you need to piss really bad.” Sapnap shrugged. “But the important thing is that now we know Dream had a piss kink.” He stated proudly.

“I do not have a piss kink!” Dream argued, glaring at his boyfriend.

“I mean,” George gestured to Dream’s crotch, which there was a slight tent in his boxers, “That says otherwise.”

“Oh my god.” Dream groaned and laid back, ignoring both of them. “I’m gonna shower.” He decided, and got up to grab some clothes.

“Can I join?” George grinned, leaning against the doorframe as Dream went more red. “I mean, I did cause that, didn’t I?” He teased, grinning at the annoyed look crossing Dream’s face.

“Nope, cold shower, with me, alone,” Dream said dryly, feigning annoyance with them as he got his clothes and walked past them to the bathroom.

George grinned and sat on the bed again, grabbing his phone as Sapnap came up and clung to him like a koala. He didn’t mind, and they watched a show together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ve been working on this for weeks. oh my god torture. this is gonna be a one shot book of any pairs of dream team.


End file.
